Song For A Twin
by Insane Anarchist-aka Allie
Summary: A song can hold so much meaning. Sideswipe is about to find out just how much...


Jazz often expressed his mood with music. The twins normally avoided him when he was playing music, because the saboteur's mood was normally happy. Today, however, almost every Autobot had been injured in one way or another. Jazz cared deeply about everyone, and so his music was very soft, and almost depressing. So today Sideswipe paused by the door on his way back from the medbay, having not gotten as many injuries as most others. Sunstreaker was still in the medbay, with far worse injuries.

A steady beat thrummed from in the room, accompanied by a gentle melody. The warrior found himself swept away in the lyrics.

_Well you're magic he said  
But don't let it all go to your head  
Well I bet if you all had it all figured out  
Then you'd never get out of bed  
No doubt  
All the thing's that I've read what he wrote me  
Is now sounding like the man I was hoping  
To be  
Keep on keeping it real  
Cause it keeps getting easier indeed  
He's the reason that I'm laughing  
Even if there's no one else  
He said, you've got to love yourself  
_

Sideswipe was almost shocked about how much this reminded him of Sunstreaker. He leaned against the wall, and shut his optics.

_You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak  
But keep your tongue up in your cheek  
And if you stumble on to  
You better remember that it's humble that you seek  
You got all the skill you need,  
Individuality  
You got something  
Call it gumption  
Call it anything you want  
_

The red twin chuckled. His brother definitely had _something_, whatever it could be called.

_Because when you play the fool now  
You're only fooling everyone else  
You're learning to love yourself _

Yes you are

Sunstreaker had sometimes asked Sideswipe why he pulled pranks all the time. Sideswipe hadn't had an answer. His brother had told him he was just being silly. He hadn't ever thought on his brother's words until now.

_There's no price to pay  
When you give and what you take,  
That's why it's easy to thank you  
You...  
_

Hadn't Sunstreaker always been there for him? Hadn't he always been there to comfort Sideswipe whenever he needed it? Always been his brother, no matter what? Sideswipe felt a slight wetness in his optics.

_Let's say take a break from the day  
And get back to the old garage  
Because life's too short anyway  
But at least it's better then average  
_

Sideswipe knew his life was better than most mech's. He had Sunstreaker. He had a brother, someone who he could always count on.

_As long as you got me  
And I got you  
You know we'll got a lot to go around  
I'll be your friend  
Your other brother  
Another love to come and comfort you  
_

The red twin felt more tears gathering in his closed optics. He knew his brother would always be there, always would love him. They _were_ brothers, literally and in feeling. He might very well, in all likelihood, find himself a femme. Sunstreaker would always be closer, though.

_And I'll keep reminding  
If it's the only thing I ever do  
I will always love  
I will always love you  
Yes you  
I will always, always, always, always love  
I will always, always love  
I will always, always love, love  
_

The music entered a lull, and tears fell from his optics. Sideswipe knew this was for them both. He would always love his brother, just as Sunstreaker would always love him.

_Climb up over the top.  
Survey the state of the soul.  
You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying.  
Why not give it a shot?  
Shake it. Take control and inevitably wind up  
Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you._

The music suddenly jumped, and more voices joined in. Sideswipe didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind him as he broke down, and let the tears fall. He knew that nothing could ever come between them, no matter what happened.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just…the music."

Sunstreaker gave him a confused look. "Music?" he asked. "I don't hear any music."

From inside his room, Jazz heard the exchange, and quickly replayed the song.

By the end, Sunstreaker felt exactly the same as his twin. "So…so that's why," he murmured, pulling Sideswipe into a hug. "I'll always love ya, bro," he said softly into his brother's audio receptor.

"Love you too, Sunny."

* * *

**_Yes, it's short, but I thought the song really fit for them. No, it's not slash. Just love between brother. The song is _Song For A Friend _by Jason Mraz._**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
